


Finding Their Place

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Game of Soulmates [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Focuses mainly on the OC's, Gen, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will see their parents from time to time though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline Martell was raised with a vague knowledge of her mother's Soulmate complication, and as such has been distrustful of Soulmates.</p><p>Todd Greyjoy was raised knowing his father lost his Soulmate twice, and as such has vowed to never lose his.</p><p>With these two as Soulmates what could possibly go wrong? On second thought, don't answer that question.</p><p>Currently on hiatus until further notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Evangeline was not happy with this asshole. Yes, college campuses got crowded when you didn't know where you were going. But this kid looked like he purposely knocked her down.

"Thanks for knocking me down you fucking asshole." She snapped, rubbing her butt as she stood up.

"Fuck you too." He responded.

She groaned as she felt her words burn faintly. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and they both said, "Oh, fuck."

"You're my Soulmate aren't you?" He asked, standing and sorting through their mixed up papers.

"Unfortunately." She said. "Art major?" She guessed, looking at some sketches of people and places in near perfect detail.

"Yeah." He nodded, handing her back her textbooks. "Science major?"

"Human bio actually." Evangeline rarely blushed, but her face turned a light pink as she spoke. She didn't expect to feel nervous around her Soulmate. "I'm gonna be the best doctor in the world."

"Surgeon or..."

"ER doctor like my aunt." She laughed. This boy was cute when he was confused. "She's actually the reason I'm here. She graduated from here."

"Not a bad college. I just realized that I don't know your name."

"Evangeline Martell."

* * *

Todd's day was going just fine, he'd managed to get into his dream college and was this much close to becoming an animator like he always wanted. That was until he looked up from sorting through his drawings just a second too late and knocked down a beautiful girl.

"Thanks for knocking me down you fucking asshole." She snapped, eyes an icy blue.

Todd didn't hesitate to say, "Fuck you too."

The he felt in. His words giving a slight burn from the small of his back. He looked up at the girl - black curls with red undertones and light brown skin with those gorgeous blue eyes - and they both said, "Oh, fuck."

"You're my Soulmate aren't you?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "Art major?" She asked, looking at his drawings, mostly of his aunt Asha and his dad and the campus so far.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking his sketches back and giving her textbooks over. "Science major?" It was guess based on the title, but a good one.

"Human bio actually." She said, a faint pink blush on her high cheekbones. She was like a princess. "I'm gonna be the best doctor in the world."

"Surgeon or..." Todd was slight embarrassed that he couldn't think of another type of doctor in the moment.

"ER doctor like my aunt." She laughed, probably at how confused and embarrassed he was. "She's actually the reason I'm here. She graduated from here."

"Not a bad college. I just realized that I don't know your name."

"Evangeline Martell."

"Todd Greyjoy."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra Stark: 19  
> Evangeline Martell: 19  
> Todd Greyjoy: 18 1/2  
> Rhaella Stark-Targaryen: 18  
> Jason Stark: 18  
> Brynden Stark: 18  
> Duncan Stark-Targaryen: 17  
> Noah Stark: 14  
> Ned Stark-Targaryen: 14  
> Kaylee Stark-Baratheon: 13  
> Natalie Stark-Baratheon: 13  
> Marla Stark: 12


	2. Bringing Home

If Evangeline heard the phrase 'he  _has_ to come to the family dinner Sunday night' one more time she would go insane. It had only been a month since she met Todd, the two agreeing to start as friends and work their way towards boyfriend and girlfriend, and someone - likely Lyarra, gods she could be nosey - had told the whole family. With Uncle Robb and Aunt Myrcella officially moved into the Winterfell estate, Ned's death had been when she was little and Catelyn had passed away only last year, and herself and closest family member in college; family dinner's had a different tone.

Evangeline stared at her phone, debating for almost twenty minutes, and was startled when it rang. Todd.

"Hey." She smiled, she was starting to worry about how easily Todd got her to drop her walls.

"Hi." Todd said. "So I just got off the phone with my dad and he mentioned inviting you to dinner Friday night. Would that be possible?"

"Sorry, can't." She sighed. "Test on Friday and afterwards I have to work. But it seems our families are super similar. My family is doing a dinner Sunday night, would you be able to make it?"

"Maybe." Todd said. "If it starts anytime before five I'll be late. Working."

"Well," Evangeline sighed, "We typically make it a whole day thing. But dinner doesn't hit the table until around six, six thirty. I'll have to be there early to help with food, but you can text me when you get outside and I'll help you prep to meet the family."

"That I should be able to do." Todd said. "Just text me the address."

"Okay. See ya then."

* * *

"So, is the Soulmate coming or not?" Kaylee asked Sunday afternoon as they sat around, parents talking and music playing in the background.

"He'll be here soon." Evangeline sighed, checking the time to see it say 5:45. She was nervous and that was worrying.

She promised herself she'd be careful with her Soulmate, the reason she pushed to start as friends with Todd, and here she was throwing caution to the wind because this boy made her giggly and blush like her mother.

"Let me guess, work?" Lyarra layer on her back as she scrolled through her phone. "Leo's stuck working too. Only difference is my guys got the graveyard shift."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. Lyarra was older than her by barely three hours and yet she was far more put together, possibly because she was also the daughter of a Baratheon and Lannister mix which gave her serious connections - not to mention her Soulmate was a damn Tyrell.

"It's almost dinner time." Jason called from the kitchen. "You ladies wanna set up the table since us boys did all the cooking?"

"You didn't do  _all_ the cooking." Marla said, wiping her hands on an apron tied about her waist. Little Marla Stark wad the youngest of all the cousins and had a sweet nature about her that made Evangeline think of the early Disney princesses. "Evangeline, Lyarra could you please?"

"Sure thing sis." Lyarra stood up, graceful as ever, and got the plates from the cabinet.

"Evangeline."

Her head popped up and she saw her cousin Duncan giving her a funny look.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be helping Lya." He said. "You're staring at your phone. Nervous?"

"No." Evangeline rolled her eyes, though part of her knew she could never fool Duncan or his siblings.

Out of all the Stark-Targaryen siblings Duncan was the only one to look like his mother, same white blonde curls and violet eyes, but he was too much like his father for his own good. Rhaella was the perceptive one, seeing and then sharing what she saw to her brothers. Ned was the one who knew what his sister meant when she said what she saw. Duncan was the scapegoat, sent in to talk about what his siblings had seen.

"I'm just waiting for-"

Her phone buzzed with a text from Todd that said he was outside.

"I'll be back." She said, standing and heading to the door. "And try to make sure our parents are call when I bring him in."

"I'll do my best." Duncan smiled shyly. "But no promises."

* * *

"I didn't know Winterfell estate is where you spent family dinners." Todd gave a nervous laugh. "Hope I'm not over dressed."

He kept quiet as Evangeline took in his blue button up shirt and the cleanest pair of jeans he owned.

"Casual chic." She smirked. "So it's just dinner with every Stark member. Try not to freak out?"

"How could I not?" Todd laughed as they walked up to the front door. "You sure about this?"

"If it's not tonight we'll never hear the end of a delayed meeting."

"Soulmate here!" Lyarra shouted as she ran towards the front door. "Okay, so everyone just sat down and-Todd?"

"Lya? I thought you were out of town for college?" Todd asked, brown eyes wide as he watched his childhood friend stare at him with amusement in her eyes.

"I managed to make it." Lyarra laughed. "I had no idea  _you_ were my sweet cousins Soulmate. Dad'll love this."

Todd flinched but nodded and followed the two girls to the dining room.

"You'll never guess who Evangeline's Soulmate is." Lyarra laughed as she sat down.

Todd shifted as all eyes, grays and blues and violets, shifted to him. All of the adults eyes widened as they saw him, but Todd could barely notice that when Jason and Brynden were laughing.

"Holy shit!" Brynden laughed. "A Greyjoy finally joins the Stark family."

"I was beginning to wonder when it would happen." Jason laughed with his twin.

Todd didn't notice how Sansa quietly myttered, "Yeah. Finally."

 


	3. Past

"I don't want you seeing him."

"Excuse me?" Evangeline raised an eyebrow at her mother, a dangerous thing to do, but she was willing to risk it.

"Not until I talk to his father." Sansa sighed. "You can be friends, but until I talk to Theon no dating him."

"Okay one, we haven't been dating in the past month. And two, I'm technically an adult so you can't boss me around."

Sansa raised her eyebrow at her daughter, signaling that there was to be no further argument on the matter.

"Fine." Evangeline sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Sansa smiled softly and shook her head. "I didn't expect you to. Just...take care whole you're back at school."

"I will." Evangeline hugged her mother tightly before letting go. "No need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you."

* * *

"So your mom and my dad are going to meet up before she lets you meet him?" Todd asked the next night.

"Essentially." Evangeline shrugged. "Personally I think it's bullshit, but gods only know mom gets what she wants."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Todd smiled, playing with Evangeline's curls. For some reason he was mesmerized by the black curls with the red undertones that shone when the light hit it just right. "I'll let my dad know your mom is coming over sometime to talk to him."

* * *

Sansa had seen Theon since they decided to break up, he was still Robb's best friend and godfather to Lyarra. But she hadn't personally talked to him since then. Almost eighteen years since they last spoke and Sansa still felt butterflies in her stomach as she knocked on his door.

Theon opened the door and both took a deep breath as they stared at each other. He hadn't changed much, those brown eyes still tucked underneath brown curls, but she saw faint smile lines on his face as his eyes took her in.

"I...I figured it was going to be you." Theon sighed, something in his voice Sansa couldn't quite place.

"Did Todd not tell you who his Soulmate was?" Sansa asked.

"He omitted the last name." Theon admitted with a sigh as he let her in the house. "But I hadn't...when he said her mother wanted to talk I figured it would be you."

"Oh." Sansa looked around and then back to Theon.

"Take a seat."

* * *

"Did your mom call you?" Todd asked one night.

"Not recently. Why?" Evangeline asked, pouring over her notes to study for a test.

"Because my dad just called. He and your mom talked."

"And?" Evangeline looked up at him, carefully reminding herself that just because they were Soulmates didn't mean she needed to be over thinking his expression.

"I think they have more history than they're willing to let on."

Evangeline laughed and shook her head. "I don't know how you got to that and quite frankly I don't really want to. Just...I don't know, relax a bit. I'm sure it's just because your dad and my uncle are best friends. They probably saw a lot of each other growing up."

She didn't tell him that she always wanted to meet her cousins 'uncle' The on growing up. She didn't tell him that her mother never said a thing about the Greyjoys, kind or cruel. She didn't tell him that she shared some of his thoughts, only slightly different. She didn't mention that she only ever heard her mother mention Theon Greyjoy once.

She had been six and snuck into the hallway late at night, trying to get a drink of water after a nightmare, when she heard her mother talking to her best friends Margaery and Myrcella.

_"He really has changed since the break up." Margaery's voice was soft and firm as always._

_"No Trystane in his mind?" Sansa had asked, that unsteady tension whenever she mentioned Evangeline's father was present._

_"Not necessarily." Myrcella said, careful with her wording as her mother had taught her to be. "He's not as present as he was five years ago, but he's still there. Despite that, The on has done really well."_

_"I'm not ready." Sansa sighed. "Maybe I will be soon, but not right now."_


	4. Greyjoy and Starks

Todd had grown up with Robb and Myrcella Starks children. They were the closest thing to siblings or even cousins that he had. Before he realized about his father's Soulmate being lost twice, his only source of happiness when it came to Soulmates were Robb and Myrcella and their children.

So it shouldn't have surprised him when on a Saturday afternoon Lyarra and her siblings, all of them, entered his apartment to spend the night.

Lyarra had planned it, ever the ringleader. She and little Marla looked so much alike, golden curls and a bright smile from their mother, but only their eyes set them apart; Marla having her father's blue eyes and Lyarra being the only other sibling besides Brynden to have the Lannister green eyes. The boys all looked alike, auburn curls and even the exact same height. Noah looked more like Jason did than Jason's own twin, even though he was younger by four years.

Compared to them all Todd felt plain and unnoticeable, until someone mentioned his last name. Only Greyjoy in his generation, and technically he would inherit the Pyke estate when his aunt Asha died, if she didn't have children of her own by that point.

"So dinner was a mess." Jason said bluntly as they dug into the pizzas they had ordered. "And we know Aunt Sansa talked to your dad."

"But this is bigger than those two." Brynden continued as Jason took a big bite of pizza. "So what we're thinking is-"

"Get them to put whatever beef they have between them aside." Noah added as Brynden opened the case of buffalo wings.

"Then you and Evangeline are free to fall in love and spend the rest of your lives together." Lyarra continued.

"You know, happily ever after and the white picket fence with the perfect two and a half kids." Marla finished, tastefully not adding the  _like you've always wanted_ that Todd knew they were all thinking.

And if he was honest, it had  _always_ been his dream to find his Soulmate and keep them to the end of time. Or at least until they died. What his dad had always wanted, but had never been able to keep. Losing a Soulmate twice was difficult, but to loose one twice...there were times Todd wondered how his dad kept moving in those moments.

"Guys it's not that big of a deal." Todd shrugged, one hand working on a sketch for class while the other held the pizza slice he was eating. "Besides, Evangeline doesn't love me. Right now we're friends."

"For  _now_ you're friends." Lyarra snorted.

"Really, Lya?" Marla leveled her sister with a glare.

Todd rolled his eyes and let the Starks continue in their attempt to tell him how his father's previous relationship with their aunt couldn't affect his relationship with Evangeline. He knew they weren't going to quit, they were Starks for gods sake, but that didn't mean he was listening.

The next morning Marla was up earliest, going over notes in a comp book with coffee cup in hand. Todd rolled his eyes and sat next to her, carefully stepping around her siblings on the way - really were they so stubborn they wouldn't take the couch or even the spare bedroom?

"What you studying for?"

"It's an online college course." Marla said, flipping the page silently.

"Really?" Todd smiled. He loved her siblings, but he'd always felt closest to Marla; the two were observers, always watching before ineracting or even choosing to do so. He felt a kinship with her and he enjoyed how they could sit in near silence for hours without feeling awkward.

"Yeah." Marla groaned as she shut the page. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well," Todd sighed, "I could make seventy-five million things and hope your siblings are in the mood for them. Or, we could just go down to the IHOP a block away."

"IHOP sounds good." Jason said, yawning as he sat up from his spot on the floor.

"You know this apartment has a guest room for a reason right?" Todd said.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jason gave a crooked smile, the ones that came so natural to him that it was odd to  _not_ see one on his face. "You go get dressed and I'll wake up the other three."

Todd sighed, but went to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed. By the time he was out and ready to go Lyarra was the only one not ready, golden curls in a massive mess and eyes glazed over like she'd just woken up.

"Is this really surprising to anyone?" Lyarra asked as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"She's got a point Brynden shrugged.

Almost two hours later they were  _finally_ eating breakfast.

"Gods I'm starved." Lyarra said.

"Who were the actual ones waiting for two hours so you could make your makeup look natural?" Noah snorted.

"Oh shut up." Lya threw a small spoonful of whipped cream at his face.

"Okay, no food fights in a public place." Marla said.

"Yeah." Jason smirked, "I thought you were out of high school, Lya."

Lyarra rolled her eyes and said, "Halloween is coming up pretty soon. You willing to join me and Evangeline for a party Todd?"

Todd shrugged and said, "Maybe. Depends on if my schedule works for it or not."

"Dude," Jason gave him a look Todd knew his father used to use when he was younger, "it's Halloween. Free alcohol and I'm sure big sis over there will get Evangeline to dress up as something for Halloween. It'll be fun."

"Says the kid not invited." Lyarra snorted.

"You're only a year older." Brynden pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't boss you around."

Todd laughed and turned to Marla, ear buds in as she poured over her notebook. A raised brow aimed at her siblings responded with unison shrugs that told Todd this had become a norm at their house. He tapped the screen of her phone and furrowed his brows at the song title.

"Without Love?" He asked.

"Don't judge me." Marla said calmly as she paused the song and took out her earbuds. "I love musicals."

"Would've guessed Noah for that title." Todd joked. "Just pay attention to when your out with people."

"Oh, trust me I do."

* * *

"It can't be that bad." Myrcella said, giving Theon a sympathetic look.

"Says the woman who never lost her Soulmate." Theon snapped, flinching at his words. "Sorry Cella. I'm just stressed."

"Why?" Robb asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Because it's been eighteen years and I just...I don't know if it's because I'm actually fused with Trystane fully or I'm just being paranoid...but I fell like it's all gonna come apart like wet bread."

"You're just paranoid." Myrcella said, slight sparkle in her eyes. "So things are definitely awkward now that Todd and Evangeline are Soulmates, but it doesn't mean everything's going to go wrong."

"You don't know that." Theon said. "I can't say what's gonna happen, I just know something  _is_ gonna happen."

"Like what?" Robb asked, clearly looking worried now.

"I'm not sure." Theon could feel the smallest bit of Trystane that handy fused fully trying to break free to protect Evangeline. He was fighting his own urge to hid Todd away from the world, if only for a little bit.


	5. A Second Beginning

Evangeline was wary of having dinner with Todd's dad. She knew he and her mother had some kind of history, but she wasn't sure if her hunch on the type of history was right. Dinner wasn't going to calm her nerves.

"Relax." Todd smiled, eyes playful. "Dad'll love you."

Evangeline steeled herself. She wasn't going to get hurt by her Soulmate like her mother was. She wasn't going to let her heart be broken. She was certain of it.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Was the first thing Theon told her. "But your uncle says you're as stubborn as ever."

"Well, he's not wrong." Evangeline laughed. "I haven't heard much about you besides what my cousins and Todd have told me."

"Oh, trust me, I'm nothing interesting." Theon laughed.

Evangeline wasn't sure what it was in his eyes, but it told her that that may have been the biggest lie he's told in a long time. She still smiled and made jokes and talked about herself.

"ER doctor, huh?" Theon asked.

"Yeah." Evangeline smiled at the topic. "It was either that or go into fashion like my godmother Margaery."

"The Tyrell." Theon said, something in his eyes Evangeline couldn't decipher. "She always was your mother's best friend."

"Yeah." Evangeline smiled at the thought her her favorite aunt. "She's been like a second mom to me. I remember up until I was six I thought she  _was_ my second mom. Bit if a shock when I realized they were just best friends."

Theon nodded and didn't meet her eyes.

"When's Aunt Asha getting back?" Todd asked.

"Two weeks." Theon said, taking a sip of the wine he'd pulled out for the dinner. "Had to go for some work stuff."

"She's always gone for work stuff." Todd rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering because I was thinking we could bring Evangeline with us to the annual boat ride on the lake."

"I'm sure we can do that. That is if Evangeline wants to come."

"I'm sure I could find time in my schedule." Evangeline gave a practiced smile, the same she used when people said 'I'm so sorry' after learning about her father's death. Placating and genuine looking without actually putting emotion behind it.

The conversation luckily stayed away from her dad until the very end of the night when Todd asked if she'd ever had a father figure in her life besides an uncle. He didn't sound horrible when he said, and he'd apologized right away for not pulling his foot out of his mouth. Even Theon had tensed when the question was brought up.

"I mean...not one I can remember." She answered honestly. "My uncle Jon always said I got really attached to someone my mom dated for a bit when I was little. But I've never seen pictures or heard of him except in passing. For the most part my uncles were the only father figures I ever needed. Besides, it's not like my mom would ever start dating again. I haven't seen her even think of dating since I was maybe seven."

Theon gave a bitter smile and Evangeline stored that away to be analyzed later. "I find it hard to believe your mother remained single for that long."

"You should talk to her about it yourself." Evangeline said. Her mother hadn't talked about that night she talked to Theon before letting her officially meet him, but Evangeline knew her mother well enough to know that that meant she was hiding something. "I'm sure if you guys got together again it would be fun to catch up. She said you two didn't talk for very long when you met up a while back."

She could feel Todd's eyes on her, but she payed no attention. Her blue eyes met Theon's brown ones in a challenge, daring him to reveal what his history with her mother was. She  _needed_ to know. More accurately she needed to know  _why_ she felt so drawn to Theon, as though he was letting out some sort of signal that said  _I'm hiding from everyone except you two_.

"Maybe we should." Theon was the first to look away, standing to go to the kitchen. "We used to be close."

"What happened?" Todd asked, following his dad with Evangeline staying a respectful distance away from both men.

"We just drifted apart. Raising kids can be difficult. Pretty sure raising you aged me twenty years ahead of time." Theon joked flicking water at Todd's face.

Todd laughed and shook his head. "Please. If anything it's thirty years ahead of time old man."

Evangeline watched and laughed as they teased each other and it turned into a wrestling match. They were both so relaxed in the moment and Evangeline let her guard drop for just a moment, watching and wondering if her father had lived and she had a brother if  _this_ was how they'd act. She could see the scene so easily. Her father and brother wrestling in the kitchen and her mother telling them to move it outside. Evangeline would run out with them and join in until her mother turned on the sprinklers and the three got soaked. She could perfectly see her father dragging her mother out into the backyard and the two dancing in the sprinkler water after he'd gotten her soaked. She could see herself playing with her brother and picking up whatever she could to throw at his face. It was such a lovely vision that she was only pulled out when Todd sprayed her with the hose from the sink.

Theon laughed as she narrowed her eyes, smirking slightly, and came around to grab the hose to spray it in his face.

"No fair!" Todd laughed as she turned the water off, though he was laughing alongside her.

"Who said anything about fair?" She laughed, vision of her perfect family disappearing as she teased Todd.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Todd's eyes flickered to the backyard and Evangeline smirked. She just knew he was thinking about using the garden hose on her outside.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking I'll race you there." She said, pushing him to the side as they raced to the backyard.

Evangeline beat Todd by just a second and turned the hose on to spray him. The pair laughed as she chased him around the backyard with the hose on high, feeling like a little kid as she did so. Eventually Todd had turned it into a wrestling match and managed to grab the hose from her, spraying it at her as she got up and began to run. She let out a high pitched laugh as he got closer and Theon called from the door, "One of you is gonna fall and die and I am  _not_ cleaning it up."

"We'll be fine dad!" Todd called out, still chasing her. "We're adults!"

"It's all fun and games until someone loses and eye." Theon said.

"Then it's a game of find the eye." Evangeline said tackling Todd to the ground and wrestling the hose from him.

"Okay, okay!" Todd laughed as she sprayed his face. "I quit! Truce, truce!"

"Say the magic words." Evangeline sang softly as she slowly let go of the trigger.

"Uncle!" Todd called out as she turned the hose off. "Thank you."

"All you had to say." Evangeline laughed, getting off of him and helping him up. "Well, now we're properly soaked."

"I see no problem with that." Todd laughed, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "The red in your hair really comes out when it's wet."

Evangeline laughed and shook her head like her uncle Rickon did.

"Ugh." Todd spat as they walked back to the house. "Sorry about that dad. We probably just ran your water bill up."

"Don't worry about it." Theon smiled softly, handing the pair towels to dry off. "I did the same thing with my siblings growing up."

Evangeline ignored how the look in his eyes said that those memories were a mixed bag. AFter all he said  _siblings_ and Todd only spoke of an aunt. That was a story for another time, she was sure.

* * *

"They did what?" Arya laughed. "Oh gods that's great."

Sansa had just told her siblings the story Evangeline had told her on the phone yesterday. Dinner had gone well and even ended how Sansa had expected, with her daughter getting along incredibly well with her Soulmate and the man she used to call dad. Apparently Arya and Rickon couldn't get off the part of Todd and Evangeline running around the backyard with the gardening hose like little kids.

Sansa could see the scene as Evangeline had told it to her. Almost as if she were standing beside Theon as he called out for them to be careful, making a quip that Evangeline returned as she tackled Todd to the ground. She wondered if that was how their life would have turned out had she and Theon stayed together. But that was gone and over with. Theon hadn't come back to her in eighteen years and she never got up to courage to go to him until their kids forced them back together.

"That sounds like something your daughter would do." Jon laughed.

They'd all come to terms with Evangeline being more like Arya than her mother by the time she turned six. But this was the first time Sansa had seen a bit of that little girl with the wild dreams and attitude since she started high school. Although it was a surprise, it was a welcome one to the Stark family.

"Well she gets it from her father." Sansa said.

"No doubt about it." Robb smiled. "You would've cried had any of us done that to you growing up."

"I seem to remember that actually happening." Bran laughed.

"At least ten times that I can remember." Rickon added.

Sansa rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ha ha very funny." She said. "I'm just glad the dinner went well."

"If course you are." Arya said. "Means your daughter doesn't hate Theon and he and Todd can start coming to the family dinners Sunday nights. I don't know about anyone else, but I've missed having Greyjoy to joke with."

Sansa looked at Robb who shared a look with Jon. Her older brothers were the last ones to talk to Theon before he came back and told her about his idea to leave all those years ago. For a few weeks she hadn't really trusted them, thinking they'd purposefully told Theon to back off and stay away from her and Evangeline. That hadn't lasted long since she realized they missed having him at Sunday dinners just as much as Sansa and Evangeline did. Gods, had it really been only eighteen years ago when Evangeline would fall asleep on Theon's chest and call him dad while he played with her? Why hadn't things gone differently?

"They should be allowed to come to dinners." Snasa said, everyone's eyes flashing to her. "What? Todd is Evangeline's Soulmate and I'm sure Theon has missed the dinners too."

"If you're okay with it." Robb nodded.

Even when they were adults with children in college he still watched out for her like he had when they were little. If this had been eighteen or even sixteen years ago Sansa would have rolled ehr eyes and told Robb that he didn't need to treat her like glass. But she also knew that their father would have done the same thing and, though Catelyn had been the only one to ever point it out, Robb truly was Eddard Stark's son. The thought comforted her as she nodded, preparing herself to see her Soulmate at a family dinner once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Expect this and FoW to update more frequently than ItSoM since I want that one to be as perfect as possible before publishing each chapter. That said enjoy and don;t forget to leave comments


	6. Some Talking Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff happened and I got busy. I'm American so this election really fucked with my writing until recently. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it

Marla knew better than to eavesdrop. Her mother always taught her it was rude and her father made it clear that Starks didn't do such things. But she had Rickon Stark and Arya Stark as her uncle aunt her whole life. Not to mention her father's best friend, and her sisters godfather, was Theon Greyjoy. One couldn't just grow up with those heavy influences in their life and not break a few non-official rules.

Theon and Todd were coming over for their first Stark Sunday family dinner, at least that was what the kids were being told. Marla was smart and very observant. She knew just from watching her father stare at his watch and try to act like he wasn't, that this had happened before. She knew from the way her mother kept messing with dishes that had already been made to perfection, that it had been a while since this happened. She knew from her own memory, and a little bit of asking Lyarra, that it hadn't happened since at least Lyarra, Evangeline, and Todd were very young.

So when Theon and Todd arrived, fitting in perfectly like missing puzzle pieces, Marla reasoned she was well within her Stark rights to eavesdrop on a conversation with her Aunt Sansa and Theon.

"Things are going well." Sansa said.

"Better than I expected." Theon gave a weak chuckle. "How are you doing with all this?"

"Bether than I expected." Sansa had a small smile visible in her voice. "I'm just..."

"Just what?" Theon asked.

Marla adjusted her hiding spot, moving so she could see them from her spot in the second floor of the library and cautiously leaning over the railing. Sansa and Theon were sitting in baywindow in the library's first floor. There was a respectable distance between the two, but something in Marla told her it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"It doesn't matter." Sansa shook her head, staring at her hands in her lap.

Theon gently took her hands and Marla fault back the gasp that threatened to escape when she saw the two lean in, foreheads touching as Theon spoke, almost too quiet to hear.

"Never say it doesn't matter." He said, voice softer than Marla could have ever imagined. "Okay? We've been through enough to know that it  _always_ matters. I'm not letting something slip through the cracks again."

Sansa took a deep breath and sat back the slightest, letting her fingers intertwine with Theon's.

"I keep thinking about what might have happened." Sansa sighed. "If we had stayed together. If one of us had come back earlier. If we didn't wait for our children to bring us back together. What would our lives look like now?"

"Sansa..."

"I'm serious Theon." Sansa's voice was louder as she stood and walked to the table in the middle of the room. "If we had stayed together and worked through your fusion  _together_ like Soulmates are supposed to do, what would we be like now? Would Evangeline and Todd still be Soulmates? Would Trystane really be gone from your mind? Would we...would we have had a kid together?"

There was a moment of silence and Marla leaned back towards the shadows above as Theon stood and walked to Sansa. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the other resting on top of one of hers on the table.

"Did you want to have kids with me?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe." Sansa sighed, turning to face him. "I feel like with everything that happened and everything we did, we were cheated the chance to try."

Theon wrapped her into a hug and Marla was about to turn and leave when she heard him say, "It's not too late for us to have a kid together, right?"

"We...we can't Theon." Sansa said, pushing away from him.

"Okay, so we're a little old." Theon gave a half-hearted laugh, trying to get Sansa to smile. "But there have been couples older than us who have had kids. We're only what...okay so we're on our forties by now."

Sansa gave a tearful laugh at that, but Marla knew Theon would count it as a laugh no matter what.

"That's not what I meant Theon."

Marla knew she should leave, something in her was screaming to go and leave this part of the conversation private. She'd figured out what she thought was right all along. But another part was frozen, keeping her rooted in the shadows as she stared down at her aunt and uncle.

"Then what do you mean?"

Sansa took several breaths to calm down, to stop the tears that had fallen. "I...Robb told you about what happened when Evangeline was eight."

Marla knew the story well. She had only just been born the year before, but what happened had a lasting impact on all the children.

"The car crash." Theon's voice was quiet and comforting.

"Um...well what I never told anyone was the after affect on me." Sansa said, clearly fighting back tears. "Evangeline had a few cuts a bruises, but me...I guess some glass from the window cut me just right and...it made some lasting damage. The short of it...I physically can't have kids anymore."

Marla backed up into the bookshelf behind her. Luckily they didn't seem to hear her. Theon and Sansa were distracted which gave her the perfect moment to leave the library.

Once in the hallway she took a few deep breaths before running down the hall to the stairs that lead to the third floor, the floor that was consisted solely of her room and personal bathroom. Marla sat on her bed and let what she heard wash over her.

It wasn't until Ned climbed up the final flight of steps to her room that she realized how long she'd been gone from the rest of the family dinner.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Not really." Marla said. "But it's not that big of a deal. I can head back down in a bit."

"I doubt it." Ned smiled softly, bumping shoulders with her.

"It doesn't matter." Marla said. "I'll be fine in a bit."

"I'd recommend taking a few minutes before you head on downstairs." Ned said, the teasing tone gone from his voice.

Marla looked at Ned. The spitting image of his father, the black curls and gray eyes. Every bit the Stark that she didn't look. Marla and her siblings wither took after the Lannister looks of Tully looks. But there was nothing in Ned besides Stark. He almost looked like a young version of their grandfather. But in those gray eyes was an apprehension that never showed.

"Why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Lyarra and Leo made an announcement." Ned was staring at his feet.

"It's not good, is it?" Marla said.

"Your dad wasn't very happy." Ned sighed. "Let's put it at that."

"Ned." Marla turned him so he would ace her and narrowed her eyes. "What has my sister gotten herself into?"

"You're the observant one, Marla." Ned said. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

She really didn't. She already knew.

* * *

"What have we always told you about bring careful?" Robb snapped at his eldest. His first girl.

Lyarra had the decency to look ashamed as she held Leo's hand. The pair sat in the breakfast nook and Robb thought of all the memories the sight brought back. Sansa and Trystane after he'd drunkenly announced the pregnancy at Arya and Gendry's wedding came to mind first.

But no, this was different. Because Lyarra was his baby girl and both he and Myrcella stressed being careful for their own reasons. Yet here his baby girl sat with her Soulmate, boyfriend, and now the father of Robb's future grandchild.

"Daddy, please." Lyarra truly looked sorry as she stared at him. Leo never looked up, brown eyes hidden by brown curls that covered his downcast face. But there Lyarra sat, trying to plead her case all the while looking the image of her mother. "Please don't be mad. It was an accident."

He looked at Lyarra, emerald eyes and golden curls so like her mother, and briefly wondered if that was what his father said when he brought home Jon.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Lyarra nearly had tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Sweetling, we're not mad." Myrcella sat beside her, smoothing the golden curls she passed down. "And we're not disappointed either. We're just caught off guard. I'd have thought you would've been careful."

"We were." Leo finally spoke up, looking at Robb as he spoke. "She was on her birth control and we used protection each time. I guess the condom broke the one day she had forgotten to take her pill. We didn't think we had to do a plan b."

Robb exchanged a look with Myrcella and sighed. Although only nineteen, Lyarra was technically an adult. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Children born out of wedlock were becoming a common occurrence in this family and Robb hated that his daughter was adding to it.

"Alright, let's just talk through this calmly." Myrcella sighed. "What are you two thinking for your plan?"

Lyarra was the one to speak first. "We were thinking that we'd keep the baby and finish school. Graduating is our top priority. Can't exactly take care of a kid without an education. So we finish school and then we get married."

Robb sighed and looked at Leo. He was by ar the most reserved and quiet Tyrell to ever exist. Even now he stared at his hands instead of looking Robb in the eyes.

"You know we'll support whatever you do." Myrcella said. "Just promise us that you two will be more careful from now on."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to this doc for layouts of the estates/family houses https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gDsYMv7KXoXQvVgquVIUKKjkIZIYQdONO0jVYAPz2oY/edit?usp=drivesdk


	7. Last Minute Trip

Evangeline couldn't stand her cousin looking so defeated and sad. Lyarra was supposed to be jumping around their apartment, signing silly songs and dancing in a risqué fashion in just her underwear and a t-shirt that was definitely stolen from her Soulmate. Lyarra was not supposed to be sitting around in too big pajamas and not saying anything apart from asking Evangeline to turn the TV down. It hurt her more than she thought it would to see Lyarra dealing with her pregnancy by starting out depressed.

"We should do something." Evangeline finally said one night.

"Like what?" Lyarra’s voice was too quiet. "All the stuff we used to do for fun I kind of can't do because I'm pregnant."

"True." Evangeline sighed before lighting up at a sudden idea. "But you're only three months along, right?"

"Two and a half." Lyarra stared at her cousin warily. "Why?"

"I don't have any classes for three days." Evangeline smiled. "You don't have any classes for two days."

"And?"

"Pack a bag of clothes and all your money." Evangeline's smile was from ear to ear by now. "Don't forget a swimsuit just in case."

"Where are you dragging me?" Lyarra asked, begrudgingly standing and walking to her room in the apartment.

"It's a surprise!" Evangeline shouted from her room, shoving as many clothes as she could into her overnight bag songs idea her medications and her back up hearing aid.

"You scare me sometimes." Lyarra said from her room.

"Good to know that hasn't changed since we were kids."

* * *

Lyarra’s heart sunk to her stomach when she woke up to see her cousin pulling into the parking lot of a Disneyland hotel.

"Evangeline...you know I can't-"

"Don't come up with some bullshit excuse as to you not enjoying Disneyland." Evangeline cut her off. "We've got two days and if you really want to we can avoid the ones that aren't advisable for pregnant ladies."

"You do realize that almost all of my favorites aren't safe for pregnant women." Lyarra sighed.

Growing up family trips to Disneyland were often and so much fun. Lyarra and Noah had an intense love for the roller-coasters and hogh adrenaline rides like Tower of Terror, California Screaming, Space Mountain, and even Splash Mountain. Jason and Marla loved the calmer rides like Pirates of the Caribbean, Haunted Mansion, Peter Pan, and the carousel in Fantasyland. Brynden’s taste in rides was anything and everything, although the favorites that too out were Matterhorn, Indian Jones, Snow White, and Small World. Seeing those sings that advised against pregnant women riding some of her favorite rides growing up didn't matter, but now that she was pregnant she had no idea if she could even enjoy the trip.

"There are plenty of rides that you can still idea and have fun on," Evangeline said. "Of course your high thrill rides might be out of the question, but no one says you can't do some of the more calm ones."

"I am not spending a whole trip in Disneyland stuck on the kiddy rides." Lyarra groaned.

"That's gonna be your life soon, honey." Evangeline gave a sympathetic look. "Might as well enjoy this last bit of freedom while you can."

"So what rides are you thinking?" Lyarra asked once they'd managed to pay and get into heir hotel room.

"I always need to squeeze someone's hand on Haunted Mansion." Evangeline laughed. "But we could also do the Teacups, Pirates, the ferris wheel, Winnie the Pooh, Soarin', and possibly even Mr. Toad's Wild Ride."

"We both know I'm never setting foot on that last one ever again." Lyarra laughed, the sensation strange after not  doing it in a while. "Do you think I could still do Tower of Terror before they shut it down?"

"I'd risk one ride and then back off because you're still so early on." Evangeline shrugged. "But nothing too intense after that. Sorry Charlie, but that's the way it's gotta be."

"I know." Lyarra’s hands rested on her stomach and she felt the familiar dread resonate in her. "Am I actually ready to be a mom?"

"I think you can be good mom," Evangeline said. "But you would know better than me."

"I want it." Lyarra stared at her still flat stomach. "But I don't know if I'm ready. I mean...I'm younger than mom was that's for sure."

"True." Evangeline watched as Lyarra’s face paled and her eyes widened. "What does Leo want?"

"It doesn't matter." Lyarra quickly shook her head and got to unpacking some clothes to take a quick nap before getting up arly like Evangeline would not doubt force her to do.

"No, it kind of does matter," Evangeline said. "I mean he  _is_ the father so...Leo  _is_ the father right?"

"Of course he is." Lyarra snapped. "Why would you even-"

"Just making sure. Gods, don't rip my head off for it."

"And even if he wasn't, it still wouldn't matter."

"Okay, you're never this evasive when it comes to questions." Evangeline crossed her arms and leveled a glare at her cousin. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Lyarra glared at Evangeline.

"Something has to be up for you to be as snippy as you are." Evangeline shrugged. "So what is it? Does he not care? Is he not ready? If he cheated on you I'll kill him myself."

"I admire you're dedication to keeping me happy and safe, but no." Lyarra shook her head softly, sitting on he edge of her bed. "Leo wouldn't cheat."

"Then what is it?" Evangeline asked. "Is he not ready? Does he not want it? Does...that's it isn't it?" Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Leo doesn't want the baby?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Lyarra furiously wiped at her eyes to keep from letting tears fall.

"Hate to disagree with you, cuz, but it kind of does."

"Can we just not talk about it?" Lyarra asked. "You said this would be a fun trip."

"And it will be." Evangeline hugged her cousin tightly. "Don't worry, I'll deal with him when we get back. Until then, get some sleep because we are getting up hella early to ride some rides. And if we need a break from the heat the hotel has a pool we can chill in for a while."

Lyarra laughed and shook her head gently before hugging back. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's what family's for."


	8. Confront and Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so close together.. whhhhaaaaaa? I guess it's a happy new year gift to y'all for staying along with this story. Again the only characters I own are the kids/ocs and the plot. Trigger warning for a few brief descriptions of panic attacks

It had been a shorter Sunday dinner than Myrcella was used to. Arya and Gendry could only be there for an hour before having to rush off, an emergency with one of his half-siblings. Rickon and Shireen took their girls home early because they were getting sick, Myrcella would bet money that it would be the flu if she ever became a betting person. Bran, Meera, and Jojen hadn't even been able to male it because of work conflicts. Leo hadn't been able to show up, Lyarra looked incredibly relieved when she e pained that and Myrcella wanted to know what that boy had done to male her baby girl so stressed besides get her pregnant.

"You alright, sweetling?" Robb asked.

Myrcella shook her head and went about clearing the table. Brynden, Jason, Todd, Duncan and Rhaella were in the game room. Rhaella was likely beating Todd at a game of pool while the twins bet on them. Noah and Ned were talking to Jon and Daenerys in the living room. Sansa and Theon had disappeared, though Myrcella knew they were keeping their conversation PG. And Evangeline was likely with Lyarra and Marla in Marla’s room.

"Nothing." Myrcella sighed. "Just thinking."

"Obviously." Robb smiled as she put the dishes by the sink where he was rinsing them, and leaned against the counter. "You have your thinking face on."

Myrcella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What we're you thinking about?"

"Lya." She sighed.

"Ah." Robb shut the water off and turned to face his wife, drying his hands with a towel. "You noticed it too."

"How could I not?" Myrcella groaned, staring at the stove in front of her. "I'm her mother, it's my  _job_ to notice when something's off."

"What do you think it is?" Robb asked, moving to stand in front of her.

"It has to be about Leo." Myrcella's green eyes met Robb's blue and she gently shook her head. "I just don't know  _what_ about Leo is causing this. Lya's never this quiet."

"She never has been." Robb agreed. "Do you think it has to do with the baby?"

"I don't think anything." She groaned, dropping her eyes to stare at her feet. "I just wish I  _knew_ what it was."

"Well, worry no longer."

The pair turned to see Evangeline standing by the table, blue eyes burning like fire as she stared at them.

"I know what it is."

* * *

Lyarra always hated it when Marla dent her to get books for her when she was perfectly capable of doing so herself, but if her baby sister asked for something nicely...well she couldn't exactly say no, could she? Especially when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Lyarra may have gotten their mothers beauty, but Marla was adorable and could make grown men weak in the knees woth a simple glance.

Although given the sight she just walked into it was age to say her sister owed her big time.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lyarra threw her arms up to cover her face as Sansa and Theon separated from their...compromising position in the bay window. "Virgin eyes over here!"

"Based on the little baby you got cooking in there, I'm gonna have to discredit that claim about virginity," Theon said, no doubt covering up.

"It's safe to look now." Sansa sighed as Lyarra slowly lowered her arms and smirked at the pair.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Lyarra tried to cover up the fact that she'd be rinsing her eyes with bleach to try and erase the image she just saw. "Mom would not be happy to know some more R rated things were happening in her reading spot."

"As though she and your dad have kept it PG in here." Theon scoffed at the idea.

"Well not in front of us, they haven't." Lyarra sat on a chair a good distance away from her former favorite spot on the library. "So, spill."

"Nothing to be spilled, monkey girl." Theon was happy to see Lyarra smile at the childhood nickname.

"I'm pretty sure there is, though," Lyarra said. "I seem to recall a few midnight conversations in the kitchen in which people could've kept semi quiet. Although, given how close my room was I'd say it's safe to say even whispering wouldn't have helped me to not eavesdrop."

"Starks don't eavesdrop." Sansa watched as her niece shrugged. She looked fully Lannister, almost a perfect mix of Myrcella and Cersei, but with that smirk on her face, Lyarra looked every bit her father's daughter.

"But I am part Baratheon and Lannister," Lyarra said. "I think they cancel out that rule."

"Your mother always did have a knack for overhearing things." Theon sighed.

"So spill."

"It's a long story." Sansa sighed.

"I've got time."

* * *

"Are you certain?" Robb asked, clenching his hands into fists.

"That's what Lya told me." Evangeline nodded. "And I've managed to get one of Leo's friends to tell me how he feels and...unfortunately it's true."

Myrcella placed her hand gently on top of Robb's, but all he could focus on was his vision turning red. Lya, his sweet little firecracker of energy and joy, did not deserve  _this_. A pregnancy out of wedlock was difficult enough to deal with. This whole time Robb had been grateful that Lyarra had her Soulmate to help her through this. But now he was being told that said Soulmate, Leo Tyrell of all people, wanted nothing to do with the baby or even cared about the baby. It was taking everything in him to not storm the kids apartment and strangle him.

"Leo doesn't want the baby." Myrcella sighed and shook her head.

"I swear I'll kill him." Robb's hands clenching even tighter, nails digging into his palms.

"I doubt Lya would be happy to know she's losing her father over this," Myrcella said calmly.

"I can't believe you're telling me that this isn't something to be angry at."

"I'm not saying that, Robb." Myrcella's voice was calm and gentle as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. "It's perfectly alright to be angry and upset. Vowing to kill our eldest daughter's Soulmate is another matter entirely."

"I kind of agree with Aunt Cella." Evangeline's voice was quiet but firm, so like her mother's in similar situations. "Maybe take a deep breath and try to relax a bit. Don't do anything rash, because then Lya will throw a fit and we really don't want that."

Robb nodded, shoulders relaxing just the slightest as he let out a sigh. As much as he antediluvian to kill the little Tyrell brat, Robb knew that doing so would not end well for himself or his family.

Just as he as beginning to relax and calm down a voice came from across the house.

"What the actual  _fuck_ you two?"

* * *

Lyarra didn't mean to shout, but she couldn't help it. Her aunt and godfather were standing in front of her, claiming to be Soulmates and that they were briefly together before deciding it wouldn't work. Her mind as racing a thousand miles a minute and she bolted from the room to the kitchen, emptying her stomach as everyone rushed into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Lya, you okay?" Jason asked when she finished.

Lyarra shook her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What even happened?" Rhaella asked, moving to stand beside her cousin and rubbing her back gently.

"Is it because of the baby?" Duncan asked.

Lyarra shook her head again.

"What's wrong?" Marla slipped up to her sister and handed her a tissue to wipe at her mouth.

"I just...I just heard some very shocking news." Lyarra managed to get out before throwing up again.

Duncan turned away, his gag reflex so sensitive even seeing someone throw up would cause him to do the same. Jason and Brynden groaned, Rhaella and Todd made a face, and Ned took a tep back while covering his nose.

"Okay, do you want everyone to clear out?" Theon asked.

Lyarra glared at him before emptying the last of her stomach contents. She shook her head and mimed writing with her hands. Marla rushed to the end of the island and opened a drawer before Noah laughed nervously.

"Doubt she needs some coupons at the moment Mar." Noah’s voice was high and squeaky as he told the joke.

"Wrong drawer Noah," Marla said as she opened another drawer and pulled out a Sharpie and notepad, sliding the objects to her sister who wrote her message down.

* * *

Evangeline and Todd felt the floor drop out from under them as they read the sentence that Lyarra had written down.

_Sansa and Theon were a thing and it grossed me out a little too much._

Evangeline took a step back from the group, eyeing the door that lead to the backyard as the room errupted. She slid out quietly and leaned against the wall of the house. Her breath began to pick up and before she knew it she was on her knees with a pile of vomit in the grass in front of her.

She backed away and lay on the ground staring up at the top of the veranda as everything began to crash into her. A sob escaped her throat as she realized what exactly that sentence meant and the world began to spin. Her breath began to shorten and her sobs racked her body, the combination causing slight pain and making her head hurt more than anything.

Time dragged on and eventually Evangeline's breathing evened out, though her sobs kept escaping and her head continued to hurt. She wasn't sure how long she'd been outside before Myrcella came outside and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" Myrcella's voice was soft and calm and Evangeline was grateful for it.

"No." Evangeline gasped out between sobs.

"Is it alright if I just sit here with you until you calm down?"

Evangeline nodded and began to sob harder as her mind raced once more. Part of her was confused as to her response, but a stronger part said she was justified for doing so and her mother was the one at fault.

* * *

Todd had left the Stark estate and drove back to his apartment as fast as he could, grateful for how he lived alone.

His mind went back to what Lyarra had written down.

_Sansa and Theon were a thing and it grossed me out a little too much._

Then memories of his father explaining his Soulmate situation flooded his mind.

_I found her once, but it wasn't meant to be then. So we stayed friends. More of I was friends with her brother until we got together. Then...things just went downhill and we had to split up again. I lost her twice. One of my biggest regrets was letting her go._

Then he thought about Lyarra’s words and the way his father and Sansa looked at each other.

His father and his Soulmates mother were Soulmates.


End file.
